Warriors Zombie Apocalypse
by ZWARRIOR444
Summary: This a story of a group of Warriors characters trying to survive in the zombie world. It will be rated M for future lemons OC'S needed for the OC's description age rank background and if the are attracted to anybody
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to start a Warriors zombie apocalypse before I start the story I want four oc's male or female with there backgrounds descriptions and what they did before the apocalypse like police military doctor and so on Ill star of with the allegiances**

 **The allegiances**

 **Lionblaze tall strong blonde haired boy Leader age 20**

 **Jayfeather tall thin black haired boy Medic/Righthand man age 20**

 **Hollyleaf short curvy attractive raven blacked haired girl Righthand woman age 20**

 **Cinderheart average height attractive black haired girl Sniper age 21**

 **Poppyfrost short skinny attractive brown haired girl Supply Runner age 21**

 **Honeyfern tall thin attractive honey blonde haired girl Supply Runner age 21**

 **Berrynose average height arrogant cream haired boy Scout age 22**

 **Mousewhisker tall nice brown haired boy Scout age 22**

 **Hazeltail short thin brown haired girl Scout age 22**

 **Foxleap kind tall strong redhead boy Guard age 18**

 **Bumblestripe tall strong black haired boy Guard age 17**

 **Ivypool short skinny black haired girl Guard age 16**

 **Dovewing short small Black haired girl Guard 16**

 **Ok that is the squad but I'm going to tell you about the deaths that happened before the story began**

 **Squirrelflight bitten and put down by Hollyleaf**

 **Sandstorm bitten and put down Firestar**

 **Blossomfall accidently shot by Berrynose only Mousewhisker knows**

 **Briarlight swarmed and devoured**

 **Leafpool bitten and put down by Jayfeather**

 **Graystripe bitten and put down by Firestar**

 **Millie bitten and put down by Bumblestripe**

 **Sorreltail bitten and put down by Cinderheart**

 **Brackenfur bitten and put down by Popptfrost**

 **Brambleclaw bitten while getting the kids into the house put down by Jayfeather**

 **Firestar bitten while** **getting the kids into the house put down by Jayfeather**

 **Alright I am going to need oc's every couple chapter because there will be a lot of deaths there will some book characters coming in. For the oc's gender description age occupation and if you want them in a romance with another character**


	2. Six Months Later

**Ok thank you to Tina Vainamoinen for sending in four oc's so lets begin this story**

 **Jayfeather's POV**

It''s been six months since this all began me my siblings and all are friends where visiting my family in North Carolina on are last day there it began and I was force to put down my aunt my father and my grandfather. About a month after it began are group found 7 year old kid Petalkit and her 8 month old brother Flamekit the baby only had a day or two of formula left we got lucky in finding a baby store and we got a year and a half worth of formula. The kids have taken a liking to Lionblaze and Cinderheart caling them mama and papa so we call them there kids. About two months after that we found Snakeheart real nice guy the best scout we have but he is always trying to pair us up to repopulate he just needs to learn this is the zombies world and where just living in it. About a month ago we found Icestorm he is a real prick he might act nice but he is not he tries to hit on the female members of the group but is always shot down the only reason he is still here is because he is real good at killing zombies. Now we are on a freeway heading back to are home city of Lake City we heard that it was a safe zone but that can change very easily. Right know where holed up in a small town somewhere in Tennessee near the border of Arkansas. We have been moving reel slow only moving about two states in six months. The house where in is pretty big six bed rooms three stories but the most amazing thing is that they have working toilets and warm working showers. I was walking around the third floor when Mousewhisker spoke to me " hey Jayfeather you got the four to six A.M shift with Hollyleaf" ok what time is it now "it is 3.55 Lionblaze and Berrynose are up right now". I went over to Hollyleaf room " hey Holly do you got another silencer" " yeah right here" she said as she handed me a rife silencer "thanks where on next watch come on".We went up to the roof and took are places on a couple chairs over looking a few blocks down the road and it had some zombies but they were mostly near the end of the block perfect for shooting practice.

 **Hollyleaf's POV**

I aimed my sniper at a young female zombie a pulled the trigger putting a hole through the zombie's eye. I looked over at my brother Jayfeather he looked sad I put my hand on his shoulder and asked "Jay what's wrong your not yourself today" he looked at me and spoke " it's just that you have Mousewhisker and Lionblaze has Cinderheart and I had Half Moon but I don't know where she is or if she's even alive". He rested his head on my shoulder with tears in his eyes. I got an idea and went down to my knees in-between Jayfeather's legs he looked down at me confused " what are you doing Holly" " you seemed sad so I'm going to cheer you up" with that I quickly unzipped his pants and pulled out his member. He looked shocked but didn't say anything as I wrapped my mouth around his large member sucking softly. I started to swirl my toungue around his member making him moan softly I pulled off and asked him " did Half Moon every do this to you" he answered " once on prom night you remember how you and Mousewhisker did it on my bed earlier that night" yeah I answered a little counfused " and when you told me I wasn't as mad as I should have been" yeah I answered again still confused " well me and Half Moon did it on your bed later that night". Are you telling me that you and Half Moon slept together on my bed he answered a simple yes I looked at him and said " after this is over your going to tell me who is better" with that I latched back on to his member bobbing my head and sucking hard he was moaning low but like crazy. He put his hands on my head pushed it down to the base I could he was close so I started to pull off but some shot into my mouth while the rest shot onto my face. I swallowed the cum in my mouth and licked the rest off my lips I looked at his member that was still erect. "Well Jay I was going to go all the way with you but you forced my head down and now you'll have to wait till I'm ready to do this again. He looked sad "hey Jay it's 5.45 just take the rest of the shift off with that he hugged me and left.

 **Jayfeather's POV**

I climbed down the ladder and when I got down to the third floor I heard something and followed the sound and when I went to the door and heard " please Icestorm stop I don't want this" I recognized that voice it was Hazeltail I kick in the door and saw that Icestorm was trying to rape Hazeltail he saw me and had a look of horror on his face " Jayfeather it's not what it looks like she was asking for it" I ran and tackled him to the ground punching him in the face repeatedly before I slammed his head into a wall knocking him out. "Hazeltail go get everybody she ran out of the room a few minuets everybody was down stairs with a knocked out Icestorm handcuffed to a metal pipe. Lionblaze started to speak "okay this was a terrible crime and we need to know what to do with Icestorm" I say we leave hip handcuffed and let him suffer my statement was what the group agreed to do. Then Icestorm spoke "just kill me" "so you're awake" "yes please just kill me" "I'll consider it if you tell me what caused the scar on your nose" " I was in law school I raped some of the girls that shot me down I was know as the knockout rapist but the last girl I slammed her head into her car and I thought I knocked her out but she was awake she spun around and slashed my nose with a pocket knife I punched her and slammed her head a few more times and I raped her it turns out that she id me and the police were going to arrest me the day this all started". I pulled my gun when Lionblaze grabbed my arm and spoke " Hazeltail take the kids upstairs Dovewing,Ivypool Bumblestripe,Foxleap go to the roof there's been a lot of noise so bring the machine guns" the called people left to there assigned places and Lionblaze pulled me aside " where going to wait to kill him but right now let's gather are supplies and fill as many of are gallon bottles with water then we kill". About a hour of packing and filling bottles of water we started to hear gun fire and Bumblestripe's voice came over the radio " guy's zombies are everywhere there going to break into the house you got to get out of there where leaving now" the group was running down the stairs and towards the exit when the zombies broke through the window and crawling in I was almost out the door when I heard Icestorm's scream's I turned and ran towards him decapitating multiple zombies with my twin katana's and I saw Icestorm being eaten by two zombies with more coming towards him I pulled out my revolver " I give you mercy you prick" I pulled the trigger sending a bullet though his brain. I ran towards the back door killing many zombies before bursting through the door. I looked up from the ground and saw Lionblaze throw a molotov cocktail threw a window setting the house on fire I got to my feet and ran over to the group we watched as the house burned to the ground and the zombie's being burned. We turned around and started to walk to the freeway "so what are we doing tomorrow.

 **Okay so there ends the first chapter I hope that you enjoyed it and I'm going to need two oc's to be found next chapter it will be first come first serve for the oc's. One more thing my writing will always be in blocks so don't complain about it**

 **Deaths Icestorm killed by Jayfeather**

 **Numerous counts of zombies**


	3. The Store And A New Relationship

**Ok this part of the story is taking place a week after the previous chapter and this will have a major find that will change the groups fortune. This chapter will also introduce six new characters. About the characters some might live tenor twenty chapters others might die in the same chapter they were introduced in so if I do kill your character I will pm and see if you want to add a new one. So let's begin this chapter.**

 **Lionblaze's POV**

It's been a week since the zombie horde broke into the home we where staying at since then we met a seventeen year old kid named Ratpaw a medic who is looking for his brother. But right now his bonding really well Jayfeather and is being taught more by Jay. The rain was pounding down on us we had to find shelter quick we looked and looked but most houses were mostly destroyed. Then we found a large two story house and ran inside it. It felt nice to be in a dry home but then we notice the fireplace was lit then we heard footsteps. Four people showed up three of them with guns drawn are group drew are guns as are group and there's aimed at each other one of there group spoke up "Ratpaw is that you" Ratpaw eyes lit up and ran to the person giving a tight hug. "Wait what is going on Ratpaw who is this" "this is my brother Addertooth his the one I've bin looking for" both groups lowered there weapons. A female walked over to me I'm Leafsong the boy over there is Swifttail and the girl is his sister Windheart and you met Addertooth I'm Lionblaze and well I'll let you meet the rest of the group but do you want to join us. Leafsong spoke " that would be nice we have been here for two months barely surviving" "ok we sleep here tonight and move out tomorrow".

 **Jyfeather's POV**

Me and Lionblaze were sitting on the roof looking over the street that had only a few zombies. I aimed my silenced rifle at a tall male zombie and pulled the trigger blasting a hole through his head. I turned to Lionblaze " hey Lion can you put me on patrol with that girl Windheart tomorrow". Lionblaze smiled at me " sure Jay but don't make me a uncle so soon" I punched him in the arm and we laughed it off.

 **Windheart's POV**

I walked through the now seemly crowded house and found the raven haired girl I was looking for. "Your Hollyleaf right" "yeah your Windheart right" "yeah I wanted to ask you about your brother" "what one" "the cute blue eyed one" " oh you mean Jayfeather what do you want to know about him" "well is he dating any one" " so you want to date my brother" "yes" "ok no he's not dating but he did have a girlfriend a pretty serious one but he might be ready for a relationship and one more thing we don't care if you sleep together as long as you both agree". I blushed a little bit and thank her then I headed upstairs to Jayfeather's room.

 **Jayfeather's POV**

I climbed down the ladder down to the second floor and walked to my room. When I opened my door Windheart was lying on my bed in only her pink bra and matching thong I was speechless. She came over to me "hi Jay do you like your surprise" I could only nod and she led me to the bed and started to pull off my pants I took off my shirt and quickly I was just in my boxers. Windheart got in between my legs and unclasped the straps on her bra and it fell to the floor reveling her large DD breast. I gasped at the size and she giggled and placed them round my member slowly moving them up and down making moan in pleasure. She leaned her head down and started to suck on the head making me moan even more. I could feel that I was close and warned her and she sucked harder and made her breast go faster and I could not take it and I shot a load right down her throat and she swallowed it all. Windheart rolled on to the bed and lifted her ass in the air I smiled and mounted her and shoved my member in her tight ass making me moan in pleasure. She bit down and try to take the pain then slowly the pain turned into pleasure and she pushed her hips back and then are hips started to smack together and I could feel that was close and came deep inside her. I rolled her over on her back and placed my member at her core "are you sure your ready" " yes just do it Jay" with that I shoved my member inside her and started to pound in her. She loved it then she pulled my down and started make out with me I could feel her walls tighten around my member and we were both close and she whispered " finish inside me" and with one last thrust I shot load after load deep inside her. I laid next her "what happens if you get pregnant" " then we get to start a family" she whispered to me and snuggled next to me and we fell asleep.

 **The next day Lionblaze POV**

We needed to leave early today so I woke up everybody at six and all I needed is to wake up Jayfeather. I walked into his room and saw a surprising thing he was in bed with Windheart " hey Jay we need to get going" he woke up looking surprised "um Lion can we get some privacy" "sure meet me outside in ten minuets". After ten minuets everybody was outside "ok everybody we are running low on supplies so we re going to need to find a something big Leafsong do you know of anywhere to go" "well there's a really big store that I don't now what's inside and the parking lot is covered with zombies". "Well we need to at least check it where is it" "it is right next to highway six" "ok let's start moving" we started to move toward are destination and we heard thunder crackle in the sky and the rain started to come down on us. After some time settled down on the side of the highway across from the unknown large store "ok let's rest but Jayfeather and Windheart you mind patrolling the area". "yeah sure will see you in a half hour".

 **Jayfeather's POV**

Me and Windheart started to walk up a nearby cliff with the rain still pouring down on us. We were almost at the edge when I saw a large vehicle that looked like a tank then I heard a gun click and a voice speak "so you must be part of that group that I saw coming through here". "yes we mean you no harm we were just patrolling" "ok I know you are no harm to me come on over to my tank" we followed him to his tank "well this is my tank she doesn't drive anymore but she can still fire her gun and it is aimed right at that store your going to" "how did you know that we were going there" "every person that comes through here tries to get to that store but no one has even come close" "so can you help us" "well I think I can but you get me in on the score" "deal but what's your name" "I'm 1st lieutenant Venomclaw of the U.S Marines 162nd Armored Division". "ok let me call my brother" I turned on my radio and spoke into it "hey Lion I think I found a way into the store without a lot of gunfire" "well Jay unless you magically found a tank and someone to drive then we are going to have to shoot a lot" "well that's the thing we did find that" "o-ok I'll meet you on the hill". About ten minuet's later Lionblaze showed up "ok this will do what's the plan" " the plan is that Venomclaw blows up all the zombies with his last two shots then we all go and raid the store sound good with you" "yeah perfect let's go get everybody ready". We handed Venomclaw a radio and moved down the hill and we gathered everybody around and Lionblaze spoke "we have a plan we are going to raid that store but we will need everybody so Addertooth and Ratpaw you two are going to need guns" I handed the brothers a pistol each and Lionblaze spoke again "Petalkit I think that old enough to have one too" I walked over to my adoptive niece and handed her are last spare pistol. Cinderhert spoke up "Lionblaze are you sure she's only seven" "yes she needs to learn to do this" Cinderheart accepted this and started loading her rifle and then Lionblaze spoke again "ok we are ready Jayfeather tell Venomclaw" "Venomclaw it's time fire the tank" about a minuet later we heard a loud boom and started to head to the parking lot but it still had a lot zombies in it. I picked up my radio "Venomclaw hit them again" and a few seconds later a tank shell exploded into the parking lot making a clear path to the store and we quickly ran inside it. We were surprised to find that it was full of weapons food water and much more. Lionblaze spoke "ok let's start looking through here but Honeyfern can you stay here and watch Flamekit" she nodded I started to move through the store and reached the back and opened the door and what I saw was two very large armored R.V's I called over the radio "guys you need to get to the back there's something here. Soon everybody was here and we searched the R.V's and found them fully furnished with beds and couches and that they were 50 feet long 15 feet wide and 10 feet tall and Lionblaze spoke "ok lets fill these up we leave in two hours" we lefted to find any supplies first everybody raided the gun section take all of the guns at least two hundred and all of the ammo at least ten thousand rounds of various types of rounds then I searched the clothing section and picked up some pants jackets and then I found two vests one a black bulletproof vest witch I took off my shirt and put on the put back on my shirt and the other was a tactual vest with built in holsters and two spots on the back for my swords I put that on and moved to the sporting section. I met up with Lionblaze he was just staring at a wall then I noticed why it was wall full of boxing equipment "so Lion you think when we make it to Lake City we can set up a boxing league" "yeah and the first match will be me and you I still want to see who's best" "yeah both of us 29-0 with a match for the next week" "come Jay let's grab this stuff they even have the belts. The time to leave was close and we were just about ready we had two year's worth of food and water and hundreds of gallons of gas then Venomclaw came running in "ok we have to get going the zombies are starting to pile up" Lionblaze spoke "you heard him let's go" then Honyfern handed Lionblaze Falmekit and grabbed a gun then Berrynose spoke "Honey what are you doing we have to go" "I'm sorry I didn't see the zombie" she rolled up her sleeve to show the bite. Then the zombies started to enter the store and Honeyfern put the gun to head and pulled the trigger Berrynose screamed and ran after her but Foxleap and Bumblestripe held him back he was still struggling so I came up behind him and knocked him with my revolver and dragged him to the R.V. Half of the group got in one and the other half in the other and we drove out smashing through the wall and heading west on the highway I went up to Lionblaze "we have a long way home" "yes Jay yes we do"

 **So there end's this chapter I hope you liked it.**

 **Milestone's Jayfeather and Windheart begin a relationship and yes Windheart got pregnant so we will have a new addition soon or two**

 **Deaths Honeyfern Killed herself after being bitten**

 **Numerous counts of zombies**


	4. Pregnant And A Familer Face Returns

**I think that this chapter will be the most exciting yet it will have multiple lemons for the people who enjoy them and it will debut a new villainous group and some new relationships being created ok let's get started. This will take place three weeks after the previous chapter.**

 **Jayfeather's POV**

I slowly woke up to the darkness of the night I looked over and looked at one of are new clocks and it read 3.30 AM. My shift to drive won't start for three more hours and I can't fall back to sleep so I rolled over next to my girlfriend Windheart starting to spoon with her. Then she rolled over and gave me the cutest smile "so how long have you bin up" "about twenty minuets you" "just woke up but I have to go speak to Lionblaze" "can't you stay for a couple minuets I'll make it worth your wild" "I guess I can" she smiled and her hands went under the blanket and pulled down my boxers reveling my erect member. She smiled again and took off her bra and thong and lowered her head down and took my member in her mouth sucking softly while I gently squeezed her breast making her moan on my member making it vibrate. I reached my hands down and placed them on her head and started to pushed her head forward and she started to suck harder. I moaned quietly trying to wake any of the others sleeping on the other couches. With one last thrust I came in Windheart's mouth and she swallowed it all. "Ok Windheart I really have to go I'm sorry but later tonight will spend some time together" her eyes light up and put back on her thong and bra and went back to sleep. I put on my boxers some shin length camo shorts and a light orange t-shirt and slipped on some orange crocks. I walked up to the front of the R.V and saw Lionblaze driving I walked over and took a seat next to him "so what state are we in" "we passed the Colorado border about a hour ago" "you think we can find a Walmart and a jewelry store" "what do you need at those stores" "well from Walmart I need a pregnancy test and from the jewelry I need rings necklaces and earrings" "wait pregnancy test you think Windheart is pregnant" "yeah I think I may be a father again" "what do you mean again" I sighed "well before this all began Half Moon reveled that she was 5 months pregnant before the trip". "Whoa Jay I didn't know I think there's a Walmart in ten miles and there jewelry store in the same lot". "Oh one more thing Jay can you go see if Venomclaw is up he's got next shift" "sure be back in a minuet" I got up and went down the R.V and arrived at one of the three bedrooms and was about to open the door when I heard Venomclaw speak "yes Hazeltail yes please go faster I love it" I walked away and back to the front "hey Lion you may want to have some coffee" "why where's Venomclaw" "he's somewhere inside Hazeltail" "by inside you mean" "you know what I mean". "Ok Jay go see if Swiftail is up he has not drove since yesterday" "ok I'll go see" I walked back and went up to the door of the small bedroom I was about knock when the door opened and out came a sheet covered Poppyfrost "hey Jayfeather" "hey Poppyfrost" after a short awkward talk I went into the room. I saw Swiftail "hey Swiftail you got next shift" "ok let's go". We walked up to the front of the bus and Lionblaze spoke "ok we are minute away from the Walmart" Swiftail spoke "what do we need from Wallmart" "were geting a pregnancy test" "who could be pregnant" I looked him in the eye and told him "your sister could be pregnant" "well ok I guess it's good that she found someone like you". Lionblaze spoke again "we are going to need Venomclaw to hey Swiftail can you go get him" "yeah I'll be back" he got up and left "you know Lion Hazeltail is still back there right" "yeah I know I want to see what happens" a few minuet's later Venomclaw came up to the front with Swiftail over his shoulder. "Ok who sent him back there" Lionblaze spoke "sorry I need you for this run" he set Swiftail down "ok where we going" "right here" we pulled into the Walmart. I picked up the radio "hey Addertooth we are going to be gone for about a hour" "ok I'll hold down the fort" I went to my bag put on my bulletproof vest a long sleeve nylon shirt my tactual vest and my favorite jacket my black leather duster. We got off the R.V and the freezing cold wind hit us and the rain was coming down at a steady pace we ran inside the Walmart having to pry open the doors. We got inside the store and grabbed a cart we went to the women's sections and found the pregnancy test pretty quickly and grabbed a few we were about to leave when we found a lane full of five gallon water bottles and caned foods. We filled the cart up with them and lefted the Walmart. We saw the jewelry store and we ran in I took out a small leather bag and started to fill the bag with necklaces earrings and rings the others were doing the same. I was almost done when I found the perfect set of jewelry to give Windheart first pure gold earrings with diamond in it and gold necklace with a emerald heart and two engagement rings both gold the only difference was one was ruby and the other sapphire. I put the set I a small pouch and grabbed my self two gold rings and put them in the same pouch. We grabbed the cart and started to move towards the R.V when we heard gun fire we set re bags in the cart and ran towards the sound. We laid down about fifty feet from the two R.V's in the thick undergrowth and saw are group all lined up and on the ground but no one was hurt. We also saw there was a group of about twenty people all armed and being lead by one person when me Lionblaze so him Lionblaze spoke "that can't be him" "but it is we have to kill him once and for all"

 **Cinderheat's POV**

Me and the whole group were taken out of the R.V and lined up on the ground and that's when I heard a sinister familiar voice "well this is a surprise didn't think I would see any of you again" I looked up at his face and said one word "Breezepelt". "That's my name but you don't seem to enjoy seeing me" "screw you what do you want with us" "simple I want to rob and kill you but I think I know who should kill you" he gestured his hand and a female came over and she looked me in the face "Heathertail your live to" "yeah but you won't be for long" Breezepelt's group started to huddle around and that's when I saw Lionblaze and his group. Breezepelt came back to me and spoke "so Heathertail is going to kill you but I think I will rape you first I looked him in the face and spit in it he wiped his face and grabbed me that's when the bullets started to fly. In minuets all of Breezepelt's group was dead except for Heathertail and Breezepelt who were injured badly.

 **Jayfeather's POV**

I walked down to the road and grabbed Breezepelt while Lionblaze grabbed Heathertail I spoke "everybody get in the R.V'S" when everybody left I pulled out one of my swords and sliced off Breezepelt's right hand he screamed in pain and I kneed him in the gut. He fell to the ground and spoke to him "you bullied me for years made my life a living hell but now I get my revenge" "please Jayfeather let my live show mercy" "you weren't going to let my group live so now you die" I turned to Lionblaze make sure she watches" I picked up my sword and reached back and swung cutting Breezepelt's head clean off. I heard Heathertail scream then she started to cry "Lion kill her" I handed him my sword he slowly grabbed it then he reached back and swung her head soon landed on the ground. I grabbed two nearby pikes and planted them in the ground then I went back grabbed Breezepelt's head and placed it on the pike. Lionblze slowly did the same with Heathertail and we went up the hill got the cart and headed to re R.V and when we were almost in the door the head began to reanimate. "What the hell they weren't bit" "Jay we have to go we will discuss this later".

 **Three Day's Later Jayfeather's POV**

I waited for Windheart to come out with the pregnancy test she came out with a smile "it's positive Jay were going to be parents" I hugged her slightly crying I reached back and pulled out the small pouch "Windheart I wanted to give you something" I first pulled out the gold diamond earrings her face lit up even more then pulled out the gold necklace with the emerald heart and finally got down on one knee "I couldn't decide what was better so I got both" I pulled out the ruby and sapphire rings "Windheart will you marry me" "yes Jay yes". She put on all the new jewelry putting the ruby on her right hand and the sapphire on the left I pulled out the two gold rings and put them on. I guess the apocalypse wasn't so bad.

 **Well there ends that chapter I hope you all liked it**

 **Milestone's Windheat is officially pregnant**

 **Windheart and Jayfeather are married**

 **Swiftail is in a relationship with Poppyfrost**

 **Venomclaw is in a relationship with Hazletail**

 **Death's all of Breezepelt's group killed by Jayfeather,Lionblaze,Swiftail and Venomclaw**

 **Breezpelt got hand cut off then decapitated by Jayfeather**

 **Heathertail decapitated by Lionblaze**

 **Well I hoped you liked it and for Windheart and Jayfeather's twins yes twins they will be boy and girl but I want TheOtakuTiger if you want to name and give the kids there description's if you like.**


	5. The Pet Store And A Sacrifice

**I hope that everyone is enjoying this story so far. This chapter will take place two months after the last chapter why it took so long is because the group took a long time getting through the rocky mountains. The group is now in Utah near the Nevada border so let's get this chapter started.**

 **Windheart's POV**

I slowly woke to the mid morning sun shining through the half open blinds. I turned over and saw my love Jayfeather sleeping soundly I rolled over and out of bed. I went to my bag and grabbed some clothes first a hot pink tank top that went down to my waist next blue jean short shorts that only went to my upper thighs finally I put on some green sandals. I looked down at my slightly swollen belly smiling at the thought of having a child. Jayfeather spoke "well someone looks sexy today" I smiled and rolled into bed "how are you feeling sweetie" "I'm feeling good but I have a little problem" I looked down at his boxers and saw his erect member "everyday we wake up you have your little problem" "well can you blame me I wake to you everyday". I smiled "well we can't go all the way today but I think I can suck you off real quick" Jayfeather quickly took off his boxers and I went under the covers and saw his member. I could never get use to how big he was but I always managed to take it all I slowly took the tip in my mouth making him moan quietly. I soon took it all down my throat with my chin resting on his balls then her started to thrust upwards making me gag a little bit but I continued to suck. I heard him moan louder and soon the cum came down my throat and I swallowed all of it. "Ok Jay I took care of you now go get dressed he got up and put on some orange camo shin length shorts a short sleeve blue t-shirt and some crocs. I started to leave when a hand slapped my ass I turned around "Jay your going to have to wait in till night to get some more" "ok but you promise right" "yes Jay I promise". We walked out to the living room all of our bus was out there except for Addertooth who was driving. We sat on a leather love seat next to Popptfrost and Swiftail everybody was watching a movie "so what are we watching" Lionblaze answered "Dawn Of The Dead the 2004 one" "wow that's seems ironic". I started to talk to Swiftail but he seemed to not want to talk "hey Swift why aren't you talking to me" "you really want to know "yes" "it's because you are to young to be pregnant just think what dad would say" "dad would say that he understands because me and you were born when they were eighteen" "ok-ok let's not argue i'm sorry" "it's ok I forgive you". I leaned back and bumped into a button suddenly the floor opened up and out came a ten by ten hot tub. We all ran and got are swimsuits still pretty shocked.

 **Leafsong's POV**

I got into the large rectangle shaped hot tub and looked around all the boys were wearing solid color trunks while all the girls were wearing bikinis Windheart was wearing a hot pink bikini Cinderheart was wearing a dark grey bikini Hollyleaf was wearing a pure black bikini Poppyfrost was wearing a white with black poke dots Dovewing was wearing a light grey bikini and Ivypool was wearing a silver bikini and I was wearing a caramel bikini. I looked around and saw everybody but it seem someone was missing let's see Addertooth is driving Foxleap,Bumblestripe,Snakeheart and Berrynose are in the other R.V I did one more look and realized Ratpaw was missing. I got up and went over to the small bedroom where Ratpaw was supposed to be I opened the door and I saw him sitting on his bed shirtless in his trunks. "Hey sweetie why aren't you out in the out tub with the others" he spoke with shyness "I just don't feel like I would be wanted" "sweetie of course you would be wanted we are all a team here" "it's just that the last time I was in a hot tub the girls there embarrassed me in front of everybody" "what did the girls do to you sweetie" " well everything was going good but when I stood up they started laughing t me for being small" I placed my hand on his shoulder "it's ok sweetie I think your big for a fourteen year old" I-I'm seventeen" "oh sweetie I'm sorry" I gave him a tight hug and when I let go his was red as a tomato "are you ok sweetie you look a little red" "yeah I'm fine but back to my story the girls weren't laughing at how tall I was" "well what size were they laughing at" before he could tell me I realized what he meant. "oh it's ok all boys feel that way" "yeah I know but I just don't to be laughed like that again" I noticed the bulge growing in trunks "Hey Ratpaw do you want me to help you with your problem" he looked shocked to say the least "come on Ratpaw it will feel good" "o-ok you sure" "yes". He slowly pulled down his trunks and he revealed a surprisingly large member "wow Ratpaw this is pretty big" "t-thank y-you" I gently put the tip in my mouth lightly sucking he gasped at the pleasure and tried to thrust into my mouth I pulled out "Ratpaw if you want this we do this my way ok" he nodded and I took about half of his member in my mouth sucking a little bit rougher. He started moaning a little louder and I pushed my head farther until his member was all the way in my mouth. Soon he came without warning and I swallowed it all. I got up and took off my bikini top and Ratpaw's were the size of moons "do you like what you see" he could only nod I then took off my bikini bottom and rolled onto bed. I lifted my ass in the air "I'm going to let you be dominant this round Ratpaw" he got on to m back and gently push himself inside my ass groaning at the tightness. Before I knew it he was thrusting himself as fast as he could into me making me moan soon he came deep inside me. I sat up and pushed Ratpaw on to his back "I'm going to ride you I hope that's ok" he nervously nodded. I placed my self above his member and slammed down on him making him gasp in pleasure I kept a steady rhythm of a going up and down perfect for Ratpaw. Soon he talked to me "I'm close what should I do" "finish inside me" in a few more thrust he came inside me. "So are you feeling better sweetie" "yeah I think I am let's go swim".

 **The Next Day Jayfeather's POV**

We slowly pulled into a parking lot to refuel Lionblaze came up to me "hey were going on run" "with who" "me you Berrynose Snakeheart and Petalkit" "Petalkit you sure about that" "yeah I think she's ready for this you ready" "yeah let's go". We gather up the other and went into a pet store "hey Lion why are we in a pet store" "to see if we can find a dog" "why" "I really want one" "well ok" we walked through the store looking around for a dog. Suddenly a loud noise broke out "what the hell was that" we all pulled are guns and out came two little dogs. One a pug and the other a bulldog Petalkit ran up to them and started playing with them "hey Lionblaze why don't you take the dogs back to the R.V" "ok I'll be back in a few minuets". We started to walk through the store looking for supplies for are two new dogs we found some dog food and toys. Suddenly Petalkit ran off "Petalkit where are you going" suddenly she screamed then I noticed that zombies were starting to come after her and that's when Snakeheart ran to go get her and I saw him slide her back to me "come on Snakeheart we have to leave" "sorry Jayfeather not this time" that's when I noticed the bite on his ankle. Then a zombie bit him on the shoulder and Berrynose ran to get him "Berrynose get back" then a zombie bit down on his left hand "ok Petalkit go and get backup she ran out to the R.V. Berrynose managed to crawl back to me "I think I'll get to see Honeyfern soon" "I sorry Berrynose but not today" I pulled out one of my swords and cut off his left hand he soon passed out from the pain. I turned my attention back to Sankeheart zombies were biting into him and he had a look of defeat on his face "I sorry old friend it's over" I pulled the trigger of my revolver sending a bullet through his brain. Then the zombies turned there attention to me I holstered my revolver and pulled out my shotgun and started shooting one shell and another and another till I ran out. There was a large pile of bodies but still a large amount of zombies heading towards me I dropped my shotgun and pulled out my machine gun and fired the first thirty rounds in seconds then the next thirty and the next and the next till like the shotgun I ran out. I pulled out my revolver and looked at the chamber five rounds left I fired the first shot sending it through the nearest zombie's head then fired the next four hitting them all in the head. I dropped my revolver to the ground and looked at the horde of zombies still coming at me I pulled out my swords and started my last stand slicing and dicing the zombies having blood and there head falling to the floor. I started to get tired but I couldn't stop and continued to slice at the horde but when I thought I was going to die the backup came and they started to mow down the horde I started to walk back to the group when one of the bullets hit my left shoulder and I blacked out.

 **Eight Hours Later Jayfeather's POV**

I slowly opened up my eyes to a dark room "good Jayfeather your up" "Ratpaw that you" "yeah how you feeling" "ok I guess what happened" "well after you blacked out the group killed the rest of the horde and picked you and Berrynose up and put you in the R.V and well when Addertooth tried to help Berrynose he passed out after seeing the amputation" I looked over and saw Addertooth lying on a couch "so who shot me" "yeah sorry about that I didn't mean to" "dam man learn to shoot better so what happened with Berrynose" "I managed to stop the bleeding and folded some of his skin to cover the open wound and stitched it up and was thinking giving him a blade to try to replace his hand" "that sounds good is he up" "not yet your the first one up" so what did you do with Snakeheart's body" "we buried him in a nearby patch of grass" "so wear are we" "last I heard we were in Nevada" "only one state left". "So Jay what are we going to find in Lake City" "well the last we heard was that it was a safe zone with high walls and lots of guns and survives" "when was the last time you heard from there radio broadcast" "the last time was about two weeks ago they said that they were standing strong" "well that's good do you want something to eat" "yeah that sounds nice".

 **Ok there ends this chapter I hope you liked it and I know that it was more of a lemon chapter than a zombie chapter but once the group reaches Lake City the roles will reverse. Any the chapters might slow down because I going to start school in a few days and I just got a job but I will not give up on this story I will it through to the end.**

 **Milestones Leafsong and Ratpaw in a relationship I would like to give Ratpaw his full name so any suggestion will help**

 **The group gets two dogs as pets**

 **Deaths Snakeheart bitten protecting Petalkit and put down by Jayfeather**

 **Berrynose's left hand cut off by Jayfeather to prevent transformation**

 **Numerous counts of zombies killed by the whole group**

 **Alright for OC'S now they have to be found inside the city because the group will reach it in the next chapter and some book characters will be reviled.**


	6. Home At Last

**I realize that putting Ratpaw and Leafsong in a relationship was a strange choice but even through she is 29 and he is 17 and that she had a family but in a zombie world the rules are different and you can find love anywhere. Ok this chapter will see the group arrive at Lake City but things will be far from over and since we are going into the city I will need more OC'S but I will warn you I can not guarantee they will show up each chapter. One more thing with the OC'S I need to know if they are attracted to any one because that seems the only thing that is left out. So let's start this chapter.**

 **Two Weeks After The Last Chapter Jayfeather's POV**

I walked away from the drivers seat finishing my driving shift. I walked over to a couch to talk to my wife "hey Windheart what is my love doing this morning" I am just reading some things about to expect during my pregnancy" she snuggled up next to me "I'm sacred Jay how are we going to raise are kids in this world" "wait did you just say kids" "yes I'm sorry I didn't tell you I only found out two days ago" "how do you we have two kids" "I felt four feet kick inside me" I couldn't help but smile "we are going to have twins" I kissed her quickly "Ill talk to you later love you". I walked over to the room Ratpaw was and opened it up and saw a shocking sight he and Leafsong were stripped down there undergarments and making out on the bed Ratpaw in blue boxers and Leafsong in a light brown bra and matching thong. They looked at me in shock finally Leafsong spoke up "ok Jayfeather give us a minuet to get dressed a we will explain this. I waited the minuet and went back in where Leafsong now fully clothed spoke to me "ok I know that this might be strange but we do love each other and you are the first one to find out" "ok I have a few questions first when did this all start" "about two weeks ago the day we found the hot tub" "ok second have you two took all the way home" "yes the first day" "ok wow it runs in the family" "wait did Windhert do this to you" "yeah she waited in my bed". "Ok final question why" "because after my husband and two sons died I felt I could not feel love in a intimate ever again then Ratpaw told me his story and I just fell in love with him" "ok it's fine I just want you to tell Windheart and Swiftail I think it's only fair to them" "ok Jayfeather I will tell them after diner" "ok good and Ratpaw" Ratpaw answered back "yeah Jayfeather" "Lionblaze is going to give you your full name tomorrow" "really that great I can't wait" I walked out to the door and left them some final words "you two can get back to your business now". About ten minuets later the R.V'S pulled over to refill I walked up to Hollyleaf "hey you want to go for a walk" "sure let's go". We left the R.V and went into a grassy field and started to walk around "so how are you and Mousewhisker doing" "we are doing good how about you and Windheart" "we are doing good found out we are having twins" before she could respond two slender young females came over to us. The one with silver hair spoke "hey I'm Raindapple and this is my friend Iceshadow we are looking for help" "you a medic girl" "yes well kind of I have year left and my mentor died" "well what if you two come with us and I can teach you the rest of your training" "you would really do that thank you" she ran up to me and gave me a tight hug. Then Iceshadow spoke "how do we know we can trust you" "good point you can trust us because if we thought you were a threat you would be dead by now by the way love the accent" "well ok lead us to your base" "we are in a couple R.V'S" "where are you going" "Lake City". We all walked to the R.V we got in and I went over to Lionblaze "hey we found a couple survivors" "ok what can they do" "one's a medic that I'm going to train and the other knows how to shoot" "ok they sound good and we are only six hours from Lake City so go get the girls settled in" I walked back to the girls ok Raindapple you are going to be in the room on the left Addertooth is in there but I don't think he will mind Icestorm you will be in the room on the right Swiftail is in there but we don't having any more space. The girls walked off to there new rooms to settle down and I walked over to the cooler and pulled out a bottle of fruit punch and quickly drank it then Lionblaze came up to me "hey Jay just got another radio broadcast from Lake City" "what did it say" "it said that they are in need of more survivors due to a large death amount on a run" "did it how many died" "it said at least seven dead could be more" "ok let's count up are supplies make sure we can make a difference there".

 **Two Hours Later Swiftail's POV**

I woke up from my nap and looked over at my new roommate she was reading a old beat up book. When she notice that I was awake she put down the book and smiled at me " I was waiting for you to wake up" "why Icestorm" "so I can give you a surprise" she suddenly started to kiss me I pulled back "what are you doing I have a girlfriend" she smiled "trust me after I'm done you will forget about her" "she quickly stripped off her clothes and practicly ripped mine off and crawled under the blanket and took my member in her mouth sucking roughly I gasped in pleasure she took it all the way down to the base and she didn't gag once soon the warm wetness of her mouth and tightness of her throat made me cum straight down her throat. She pulled off and swallowed suddenly she straddled herself above my member and dropped down hard sending my member deep inside her soon we were in a rhythm she dropped down and thrust up we were both moaning in pleasure and soon we both came. We laid down tired then I heard someone crying and I looked over at the door and there stood a grief stricken Poppyfrost "wait Poppyfrost this isn't what it looks like" "you cheated on me you are lucky I don't kill you now" she ran off crying.

 **Jayfeather's POV**

I was siting on a couch when I saw Poppyfrost crying in a corner I walked over to her and she looked "hey Jayfeather how are you doing" she said as she wiped away tears "that doesn't matter now what happened to you" "it's Swiftail he cheated on me with that germen girl" before I could talk she buried herself in my chest crying heavily this went one for awhile and I gently stroked her hair that made her a little calmer. So the R.V shook as we started hitting something I ran up to the front where Lionblaze was driving "what is happening" "it's zombie city out here it's at least a mile long of zombies" "I got it use the flamethrower" "ok get everybody ready it's going to get bright". Before I could get ten feet it became very bright and I looked back seeing are custom made flamethrower burning down the zombie horde after a few minuets we were moving fast again "so Lionblaze how far to Lake City" "only about two hours go sleep I'll wake you up when we are a few minuets out I walked back to my I saw Windheart sleeping and I smuggled up next to her and slowly fell asleep. Lionblaze came inside my room and woke me up "hey we are only a few minuets away get ready. I quickly got ready and went to the front of the bus and saw the sign Welcome To Lake City and we slowly pulled up to a hill over looking the city. We got out and went to the edge and we saw most of the city was in ruins I would say about 90% of it was destroyed but we looked over at the north side of the city and saw a large walled community. We got out and looked around and saw a large group of zombie and we pulled out are guns and started to shoot killing most of them when we were reloading the rest of the zombies were killed. We turned around and they spoke to us "as I live and breath I never thought I would see any of you again" "Flametail you are alive" "yeah and surprised as hell that you are alive" I looked over there group and saw a lot of unfamiliar faces but did see Dawnpelt. I turned back to Flametail "so what happened to Tigerheart" "he died during a run last week" "sorry man is any one else from school down there" he smiled "yeah a lot of them made it but there is one that you will enjoy seeing" "who would that be" "your girlfriend Half Moon" I was surprised to say the least "she's alive" "yeah and so is your son" "my son?

 **Hey sorry to end this with a cliffhanger but I was the best way I thought to end the chapter.**

 **Milestones Poppyfrost and Swiftail breakup**

 **Swiftail and Iceshadow start a relationship**

 **Half Moon is alive and had Jayfeather's son ok I will need a name and description and name**

 **Flametail ,Dawnpelt are alive and many book characters will be revealed**

 **Deaths Numerous counts of Zombies**

 **Ok let's see how Half Moon reacts to seeing Jayfeather and his wife and how Jayfeather reacts to seeing his son.**

 **I will try to have the next chapter up with in a week but this is the perfect time for OC'S because I will give you a spoiler there will be a war in the nearby future.**


	7. The Return Of A Sinster Face

**I hope that you all have enjoyed this story and I will tell you that the story will slow down with me now going to school but I will not stop till this over. This part of the story will have many new OC'S and many deaths as there will be a war between Lake City and a large group led by Tigerstar I need suggestions for there group name. Ok lets get this chapter started**

 **Jayfeatner POV**

I walked over to a isolated place with Flametail "what do you mean by my son" "Half Moon gave birth to your son about a year ago" "ok what's his name" "it's Scorchkit he looks a lot like your grandfather Firestar". "So Jayfeather aren't your excited about see Half Moon again" "yeah but do you see that girl with the red hair that is pregnant" "yeah why did you knock her up" "well yes and I married her" "you knocked up and married a girl how old is she any way" "she's sixteen" "Half Moon is going to murder is going to murder you". "Alright can you get me to her" "yeah hold on" he waved his hand and two young girls came up "Jayfeather this Streamskip and her sister Poppystorm there friends of Half Moon" "ok let me get Windheart over here" I went over got her and went back "ok lets go". We all loaded back up and left for the Lake City outpost as they call it. After a ten minuet drive we arrived at the gates we went in and so the outpost it was well managed had lots of people and was well armed. Flametail spoke to me right before we entered the medicine building "hey Jayfeather forgot to mention she had twins Scorchkit and Jaykit". "Two kids how do you forget to tell me that" "hey sorry but after your done with this come meet at the police station we need to show you something" "ok I'll see you in half a hour" I turned to Windheart "are you ready to meet Half Moon" she nodded we walked in and saw Half Moon she looked at me shock and she ran and gave me a tight hug " I can't believe your alive it's bin so long" "it's great to so you to but I have to tell you I met someone else she's right here" Half Moon looked sad " you didn't wait for me" "I'm sorry I thought you were dead" she looked at me "if I didn't love you so much I would kill you but I want to talk to your girlfriend first:" actually she my wife" she stared at me with disbelief" "ok ok go see your kids there in the next room" I walked over to the room and saw two cribs in the first on was a boy with red hair "now you must be Scorchkit" and I looked over and saw the other crib I walked over "and you must be Jaykit you do look like me". After about a half hour I went out and the Half Moon spoke to me "we talked about it and I think we found a solution that everybody will enjoy" "what would that be" she smiled " we decided on a three way relationship" "uh really you don't mind that" "sure now when you get back from helping Flametail me and Windheart have a surprise for you" I nodded slowly "ok I will be back". I walked down to the police station and met up with Flametail "hey Jayfeather this is Hawkmoth and Crowflight are elite guards they do most of the patrols now of days" "why aren't there more people patrolling" Hawkmoth answered "because we have a group have outlaws attacking are people they killed four of us" "well can me and my group help out most of us lived here before" Hawkmoth smiled "that would be great we needed that". Flametail spoke "the other thing I wanted to talk to you about is this" he held up a black neck to toe armored plate jump suit with a tree and a lake behind it panted on "we found thousands of these it's going to be are outfits for the outside". "Those are awesome are they bulletproof " "yeah you want one" "yeah let me go put it on" I took the outfit and put it on a perfect fit I came back out "ok let me go get some of my group get them fitted and we will be off. Suddenly a loud explosion rang across the town we ran outside and I saw two bodies of my group Venomclaw and Foxpelt. I ran up the wall and looked out to see about a hundred armed men. Hawkmoth spoke to there leader a masked man "why to you want to kill us so bad" he smiled and spoke "Lilybloom you should know by now I always want more" Hawkmoth had a look of shock "you your dead I saw you die" "I lived you just never checked" "why are you attacking me Bluejay" "because you have power food and clean water the boss wants that". I spoke "where is your leader is he to much of coward to show himself" a voice I haven't heard in a long time "you should know Jayfeather I am no coward" it was Tigerstar a sixty year old man who is very fit and very deadly before the apocalypse he murdered 15 people and was supposed to be put to death. Tigerstar smiled I was hopeing that me grandchildren would be the ones to challenge my army. "Let me tell you what we have hundreds of machine guns and shotguns we have mortars with a few hundred shells left and we have 800 men" I looked in shock at the size of his army as the rest of it showed up "don't worry Jayfeather we will give you six months to prepare for this war but there will be no peace or truces this will end on the battlefield" he looked around and spoke again "we will be off see you in six months hope you will be ready".

 **Two weeks later Lionblaze's POV**

I put on my new armor and picked up my rifle and walked over to the commanded building where Jayfeather Flametail Hawkmoth or Lilybloom and Lake City leader Mistystar. Mistystar spoke "good we are all here we need to talk about how to prepare for this war" I spoke "well he has 800 people how many do we have" "well we took head count last week we had 650 people with 600 grown men and women ready to fight". We talked for awhile before deciding to going on weekly recruiting missions and to search a nearby army base for artillery Mistystar spoke to me and Jayfeather before we left "you two know Tigerstar better than anyone does he have any weaknesses" me and Jayfeather looked at eachother then I answered "yeah he broke his right leg in a motorcycle accident you hit that leg he's out of field action" Mistystar thanked us and sent us on are way to search the army base. I looked at Jayfeather "is this what it has come to armies fight for control of power" he looked at me " it looks like it but we must win this war we have fought to hard and to long to lose all of this now" I sighed I guess this must be done but after this war let's set up that boxing club we have all the gear and the weight belts" "yeah after this is all over that will happen the old club is still there too but this war comes first we need as much guns and ammo and people as we can this is not until this is over do you realize that Lionblaze" "yes I do so I want this over as soon as it begins".

 **That took awhile sorry I have bin busy but I will not stop until this is over. If any one wants to do warriors roleplay lemons with me I would want to do that I prefer high school lemons and for you to be the girl.**

 **Deaths**

 **Venomclaw killed in mortar explosion**

 **Foxpelt killed in mortar explosion**

 **About these two killed I put names in a hat and drew them so it was random.**


End file.
